Found Ya Mate
by The Wielder of the Glaive
Summary: Kid and Serge were separated. Kid said she'd find him. She's on her way... Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own Chrono Cross. Wish I did. No, scratch that, I wish I owned Serge. *Eyes flutter* Serge...  
  
Found Ya Mate  
  
Kid woke up in a strange bed. No this wasn't the bed in an inn or the bedroll she stayed in while camping with Serge and the others. Serge...   
  
She sat up and looked around. Kid was in a room- a very small one at that! No, she shouldn't be here. She was supposed to be with Serge, going to kill Lynx. Kid held the side of her head with her hand, totally confused.  
  
Nope, Serge already killed Lynx. Then...weren't they supposed to be defeating the Time Devourer...no! They did that too. Kid let her hand drop to her side and she stared at the wall. Now she remembered.  
  
After they saved Schala...Serge left. Kid suddenly smiled. She said she would find him and that was just what she was going to do. Throwing the sheets aside, Kid ran from the room.   
  
A woman holding a tray of food stood just outside it. Kid ran right past her too.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to eat something?" The woman called after her, but Kid was already long gone.  
  
"Okay, first off, where am I?" Kid stopped in the middle of a dirt road and looked around. None of this looked familiar. Small houses lined the road and people were walking around chatting to each other. "Oi! Yea you there!" Kid ran up to the startled child and knelt down so she was eye level with him. "Where am I?" The little boy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You're in Oaken!" He said cheerfully. Kid grimaced at the unfamiliarity of the name.  
  
"Do ye know where I can find Opassa Beach?" She asked him. The boy thought a moment and nodded.   
  
"Yea, you have to go down the strong south current and you'll reach a place called Termina–"  
  
"Thanks kid." Kid stood up and left the boy standing there, very bewildered. Kid looked around some more and found a sign that said 'DOCKS'. "All I need now is a boat." She jogged down to the docks and found an array of different boats. "Great!"   
  
Kid jumped in the nearest one, untied the rope holding it from drifting away and grabbed the oars. A very fat, balding man ran up tho her boat.  
  
"Hey! You can't just row away with that! You have to pay!" Kid shook her head and smirked.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Can't. I'm in a hurry. See ya!" She rowed away and hitched up the sail, picking up the south wind. The fat man turned purple screaming after her. But she payed no attention to him at all. "Here I come, Serge..." Kid whispered to herself. "An' nothin's gonna stop me."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Serge woke up once again in his bed in Arni. But...something was wrong. It felt like a huge chunk of his brain was missing. Either that or his heart. But why would a piece of his heart be missing?  
  
Serge sat up and looked out the open window. Leena must have tried to wake him up again without succeeding. Leena.  
  
Would he have to marry her? Everyone in the village was expecting it. Everyone except maybe, himself. Yes, Leena was nice, but did he want to spend every single day with her? Serge shook his head and got out of bed. Finding that he was already dressed, he went downstairs to say good morning to Marge.  
  
She was there cooking a breakfast of eggs and bacon when he came down.  
  
"Good morning, Sleepyhead!" She greeted him. Serge grunted in a tired reply and sat down at the table. Marge placed a plate in front of him and sat down directly across from him. "Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
Serge poked at his breakfast and shrugged. "I actually don't know. It's sort of hard to explain..." Marge smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Serge looked up, surprised.  
  
"You do?" Marge nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go and see Leena and tell her how you feel?"   
  
Serge stared at her. Was his mother saying he should confess his love to Leena? She had it all wrong. He didn't want to see her today, really. "No, mom. I'm going to go for a walk instead."  
  
Marge frowned. Serge never just went out for walks. Serge's mother sighed. Something was up, but today she should leave her son be. He is growing up and he deserves some alone time. "Alright. Finish your meal and you can go."   
  
Serge stood up, already done and waved goodbye to her. Grabbing his swallow, he rushed out of the small house. Everyone was smiling at him. Expectant. Something bothered him about that look. Like he had seen it so many times before. But where...  
  
"Hi, Serge!" It was Leena. Serge stopped in front of her and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Hey, Leena," he replied. Leena looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
Serge shrugged. "I dunno. Just for a walk." Leena nodded.  
  
"Oh. Do you want company?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Doesn't that hurt? Just making them go up and down in an freakishly fast pace. Naw, Serge will never understand why girls did that. It's so...stupid and unattractive.  
  
"Hello?" Leena waved her hand in front of his face. "Anybody home?" Serge came out of his stupor and blinked at her.  
  
"Sorry, what?" he asked. Leena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you want company?" She repeated. Serge told her no. "But...why?" She asked.  
  
"I need to be alone." Serge said, beginning to walk away. Leena wet after him.  
  
"But–"  
  
"I said no! I don't want to see you right now. Bye." Serge left Leena standing there, very hurt.  
  
"Serge, I..." But he already strode out of the gates and was gone.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kid yawned on her boat. She should have grabbed some food back in Oaken. Running out without anything was extremely stupid. Though, it was for a good cause. Serge! Kid smiled and laid on the bottom of the boat.  
  
The boat was still sailing west. In no time she'll be in Termina! Maybe she'd meet some others from before. No, she didn't think they would remember her. They probably lost all memory from their journey. Darn...  
  
Kid sat up just as a large island loomed into view. Though, just before her were white rapids. "Oh, damn..." She had never dealt with this before. Sure she remembered when Serge maneuvered his way through them. He made it seem so easy!   
  
Kid's small boat traveled closer and closer to the white waters. She braced herself and gripped tightly onto the rudder. This was it...  
  
A wave crashed into the side, nearly throwing Kid out of it. Another crashed into the boat and she swallowed a mouthful of sea water. Sputtering, she turned the rudder to avoid a huge rock. Sadly, she didn't make the turn fast enough and the boat got a large scratch on it. Water seeped in through the gash.  
  
Kid cursed herself and managed to navigate though the rest of the rapids. Good thing was she was closer to Termina. Bad thing was her boat was on the verge of sinking. Thinking quickly, Kid shoved her dagger in the crack and it stopped the heavy flow to a mere trickle. She leaned back on the mast and sighed in relief.   
  
She wouldn't drown just yet. Hunger stabbed at her stomach again and Kid groaned. "Food." Kid was also tired. That was definitely not good. Hunger and fatigue laced together could be fatal. Especially on the water.   
  
Kid decided to take a nap. "Serge...I'm coming...Serge..." Before long she was asleep. And as if the rapids weren't enough, a storm was brewing ahead... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own Chrono Cross. Wish I did. No, scratch that, I wish I owned Serge. *Eyes flutter* Serge...  
  
Found Ya Mate  
  
Serge made his way down to Opassa Beach. He felt that this was an important place for him to be. The blue-haired boy took his boots off and buried his feet in the warm sand.   
  
A girl with bright smile and blonde hair flitted through his mind. Serge blinked. What in the world? He walked over to the middle of the beach and looked down. There in the tiny grains of sand was a brown pouch.  
  
He didn't pick it up, just simply stared at it. He'd seen it before, he knew that but where? He saw it at...no that wasn't right. How about...no! Serge fell to his knees and gripped his head, fighting to remember.  
  
"Hey Masa?"  
  
"Yes, Mune?"  
  
"Seems like master is having a hard time. Should we help him out?"  
  
Serge looked around, startled. Where were the voices coming from?  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Serge looked down at his swallow that was laying in the sand. It was vibrating.  
  
"'Ey, master..." The swallow shot up in the air and floated in front of Serge's face. He scrambled back away from it. What was happening? Serge rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Surprisingly, he was...  
  
"W-what do you want? Who-what are you?" Serge asked. The two voices chuckled.  
  
"We are the Masamune. Glad to be of service. It seems like you've forgotten us too..."  
  
"M-masamune...?" Serge repeated, dumbly..He really thought he was going crazy. He was talking to a SWALLOW! That wasn't something he did everyday...  
  
"Yup!" The swallow tipped forward as if it were bowing. "Anyway, do you remember Kid?"  
  
Serge looked down and tried to remember. He saw the brown pouch still sitting there innocently. He picked it up and looked back up at the Masamune. "Does she have something to do with this thing?"  
  
"Yessiry!" Masa said cheerfully. "Well? Do you remember her?"  
  
Serge shook his head.  
  
"Would you like to remember?" Mune asked.  
  
Serge glanced down at the pouch and saw the girl with blonde hair run through his mind again. "If I did, would it take away the pain I'm feeling right now?" He questioned quietly.   
  
"Possibly...it might not work, though..."  
  
Serge sighed. There was actually nothing for him to do here. If it didn't work, then everything would be like it was now. If it did work, he could have a purpose...something to look forward to... Serge smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
The small boat lurched from side to side. Kid stirred when a wave crashed down on her.  
  
"Huh...?" Kid shot up in a sitting position and looked around. She was in the middle of a storm. "Dammit!" Kid stood up and looked at the mast. It was cracked right down the middle.  
  
Kid was so devastated, she stomped on the bottom of the boat Bad move because when she lifted her foot, a fountain of water shot up in the air. "Shit!" There was nothing for her to do left except use the rudder.   
  
Another a wave slammed on top of Kid. She smashed into the broken mast and the wood sunk deeply into her side. Kid sucked in her breath in pain and yanked it out. Her vision started to get blurry and blood flowed freely from her injury. Kid staggered to the rudder and steered it away the churning waters.  
  
Water from the hole Kid put into the boat was filling the bottom of the boat up and slowly dragging it down into the depths of the sea. The blonde had nothing else to plug up the hole and she was in trouble. Yet another wave collided into the side of her boat and this time tipped it over. Kid took a deep breath and grabbed her dagger out from the slit.   
  
She went under and swam back underneath the flipped boat. At least she had some shelter from the storm. Though, because blood was steadily seeping into the salty water, her strength was leaving her. Kid fought to keep her head above the water, then she heard a large rumbling noise.   
  
Outside her shelter, a wave was rapidly swelling to about fifty feet high in the air. It began to fall over itself and plummeted at top speed in Kid's direction. Within thirty seconds, it fell on top of Kid's overturned boat.  
  
The wood exploded into a million pieces and floated in all different directions. On a semi-large piece of debris, Kid clung to it for dear life. She knew the she wasn't going to last much longer. Kid slowly closed her eyes and an image of Serge replaced what was left of her chance reaching him.  
  
"Serge..." She whispered and one tear rolled down her cheek as she slid off her makeshift raft and into the water.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Master, this will hurt." Masa warned Serge, who was now standing up and facing his weapon.  
  
"I'll chance it," Serge said shrugging.   
  
"Okay..." The swallow began to glow a brilliant red and shot out at Serge and engulfed him completely. Serge screamed as memories flooded back in his mind like water would rush through a broken dam.  
  
"I am Fate!"  
  
"I'll kick your arse so hard, you'll kiss the moons!"  
  
"Now go get my Komodo scales!"  
  
"I can take you there..."  
  
"You're just gonna let her die?"  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but Lynx is your father, Wazuki."  
  
"T'ink of moi, Serge!"  
  
"The Dragon's Tear?"  
  
"You're not Serge! Get outta here!"  
  
"She was sorta like my sister..."  
  
"Ahoy, mateys! Make yourselves at home!"  
  
"Vait! I vould like to come join you."  
  
"Marcy?"  
  
"Dario..."  
  
"Serge?"  
  
"Kid!!!!"  
  
Serge collapsed in the sand, tears streaming silently down his face, pain still throbbing in his veins. So that was Kid...everybody...How could he have forgotten? "Kid..."  
  
A girl with red hair peeked out from behind a tree, crying also. "So that's why you turned me down, Serge." She said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Serge looked up at her and went to stand. "Leena I..." She ran up to him and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. She pulled away, leaving Serge stunned, and slapped him.   
  
"I love you...and you leave me for some other girl? How could you? How–"  
  
Serge shut her up with an icy glare. "You love me? Yea right, always pushing me around, not taking any notice of what I want to do. You just think of yourself, so no you don't love me. I don't love you. We don't love each other."  
  
Leena opened her mouth to say something but only a choked sob came out. She gave Serge a last meaningful look and ran off. Serge turned and picked up the Masamune and put the pouch around his neck.  
  
"Let's go to the other world." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Cross...  
  
Found Ya Mate  
  
"Ha! You can't catch me!" A small boy with brown hair ran onto Opassa beach. He was playing tag with his older sister, Purrie. Purrie ran out onto the sand and giggled along with her brother.  
  
  
  
They raced around for a time until they heard a loud rumbling noise. Purrie stopped and stared at the wave approaching them. She knew about the colossal waves at Opassa beach. Her mom told her not to visit this place around the last days of fall. The colder it was, the bigger the waves were.  
  
In Purrie's opinion, it was extremely warm out today and nothing should happen. Boy, was she wrong. Garret, her little brother ignored the noise and ran to splash around in the water. Purrie chased after him.  
  
"Garret! Stop, look at the wave infront of you!" Purrie warned. Garret turned around toward the ocean and gasped. The water was being sucked back and his feet were sinking into the wet sand. Garret went to lift his leg up so he could run back to shore, but couldn't.  
  
"Purrie!" He struggled to free himself. "Purrie, help me!" He yanked his right foot out and fell backwards, being sucked in with all the rest of the water. Purrie ran after her brother and was about to jump in when Garret's head disappeared underneath the water.  
  
She cursed silently to herself while skidding to a stop, spraying sand everywhere. How was she going to save Garret now? If she went any further, she'd get sucked in too. Thinking quickly, Purrie looked around at the trees and spotted long vines hanging down. The vines!  
  
The wave was within seconds of crashing on the beach when Purrie ran to the tree and wrapped the vines around her waist. She ran behind the tree to hide from and slightly protect herself from the impact of the wave. Purrie braced herself as tons of water rushed over the sand and flooded it completely.  
  
Purrie turned around and flipped underneath the water with extreme speed and force. Hopefully, she would find Garret before it was too late.  
  
When she stopped tumbling around, Purrie swam to the surface. She broke the water and her purple hair was plastered against her face. "Garret! Garret!" She called swimming frantically in circles.   
  
  
  
There was splashing behind her and Purrie turned swim to the commotion, but a pain cutting into her stomach stopped her-the vine. She heard her name being called and saw Garret's head pop up above the water. He was coughing and waving his arms around in the air to grab anything that might keep him afloat.  
  
Purrie felt hopeless not being able to reach her brother. She could cut the vine and risk a chance of never making it back to shore or she could let her brother drown. Purrie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sinking back into the water.   
  
Letting Garret drown was not an option. She opened her eyes so she could see through a slit and bit down on the vine. Purrie chomped on it until something bumped into her. Surprised by the sudden action, she came back up to the surface and opened her eyes fully, letting salt water sting her eyes.  
  
"Garret?" She asked the figure that was still next to her. She got no answer. Giving up trying to see, Purrie grabbed the body and was confused. Garret did not have breasts. Freeing a hand to rub her eyes, Purrie blinked and saw blonde hair in her face.  
  
This wasn't Garret, but she couldn't just leave the girl to stay in the ocean. Purrie sighed and strained to find her little brother while still holding the strange girl. Garret's head floated, face down, a few feet behind her. Purrie grabbed him and put all her strength in getting them all back to shore.  
  
When Purrie made it, she collapsed on the sand, gathering up her energy again. She would have to carry the two people back to Arni Village...by herself. Purrie was half hoping Garret would stir and help her take the blonde back, but that wouldn't happen.  
  
Purrie slid up to a sitting position and examined the blonde girl. She had white markings on her face and arms and a purple beaded necklace with a purple fang-like bead in the middle. She was dressed in a white shirt that stopped at the belly and a red short-sleeved jacket and matching skirt.  
  
Purrie gasped when she saw a deep gash in the girl's side. What could have possibly happened to this girl? Purrie thought, flopping back on the sand. There was nothing to be done about it-she had no bandages.  
  
What was going to happen now? Purrie's eyes drooped as the consumption of the energy she used before caught up to her. She couldn't sleep now, another wave might come...  
  
The conscious girl yawned and fell asleep.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
Serge fingered the brown pouch around his neck and skimmed the beach through narrowed eyes, looking for the portal to the other world.  
  
A green light twinkled from underneath his boots. He went to put them on and he looked at the light more closely. Yes, it was the portal, all right-the Astral Amulet was reacting to it.  
  
Serge stood up as a bright green light wrapped around him and blackness spread across the sand. Feeling the familiar sinking feeling, Serge dropped down into the other world. The light and blackness disappeared and Serge stood there with the Masamune in hand.  
  
He looked around and sighed. Everything was familiar to him, thankfully. Everything, except the three figures laying in the sand, looked familiar that is. He went to them and recognized instantly that one was Kid.  
  
Kneeling beside her, he brushed the hair away from her face and looked her over. She was still beautiful, but she looked sad somehow. He noticed the injury on her side and touched it lightly.   
  
"Where...did she get this?" He asked himself quietly. He also noticed that she wasn't breathing. Immediately, Serge pushed out the water in her and put his lips to Kid's, trying to breathe life into her.  
  
No, Kid couldn't be dead. He didn't get to say how he felt yet. He pushed some more liquid out and Kid began to cough up sea water.   
  
Serge lifted her back up for support as Kid continued to sputter. When she stopped, Kid opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming.  
  
It couldn't be right, Serge was there smiling down at her. Kid confirmed she must be dead. She definitely drowned in the middle of the ocean...didn't she?  
  
"Serge? Is that really you?" She asked weakly. He nodded and hugged her tight. Kid hugged him back and smiled. "See? I told ya...I've found ya mate."  
  
"I'm glad you did, Kid," Serge murmured in her hair. Kid hugged Serge for a while longer and pushed him away gently.  
  
"What a minute..." Something didn't add up to Kid. "How do remember me? I thought that Schala erased all your memory."  
  
Serge gestured to the Masamune. Kid nodded in understood now.  
  
"It gave you back your memory...that's good!" Kid looked around and saw the other two kids splayed next to her. She stood up shakily and walked over to the purple headed girl. Kid felt a pang in her stomach as she bent down to get a better look.  
  
  
  
The girl looked exactly like Lucca. Kid gently prodded the girl on the shoulder and she stirred.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Purrie sat up with a start. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw the Kid staring at her. At least she's alive and well, Purrie thought. "Garret!" She just remembered her little brother was still laying beside her.  
  
Serge reached inside his pocket and pulled out a red bag he had discovered back on Home's Opassa beach. It was filled with Elements and coins. He pulled out a Revive and used it on the small boy.  
  
Garret blinked and sat up. He jumped to a standing position and looked at Purrie, Kid, and Serge, very puzzled.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, scratching his head. Purrie nodded and looked from Kid to Serge.  
  
"Yea...who are you?" She asked, getting up. Kid shrugged.  
  
"I ain't anyone special...They call me Kid."  
  
"I'm Serge. Kid's with me." Serge walked beside Kid and ruffled Purrie's hair. "Who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Purrie and he," Purrie pointed to her brother, "Is my bro, Garret."  
  
Kid looked down. So she wasn't Lucca...She'll never come back...Serge placed a hand on her shoulder. Kid glanced up at him and saw that he understood.  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly. Kid rolled her eyes and stood up straight.  
  
"O'course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Serge shrugged and turned back to Purrie. "Did you save Kid?" When she nodded, Serge gave her small hug. "Thanks. Anyway, do you live close? Do you want us to come back to your village with you?"  
  
Garret sported a manly stance and coughed. "No, I'll protect my older sister, Mr. Serge. Thank's okay!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her backwards.  
  
Purrie shook her head and let Garret take her away. "Thanks for helping my little brother, Mr. Serge. Bye, Kid–Mrs. Serge!" They both disappeared into the trees, leaving Serge and Kid standing there alone.  
  
Kid plopped herself on the sand and patted the spot next to her. Serge took it and they watched the waves roll onto the beach.  
  
"Serge, uh..." Kid's vision began to get blurry. "Help me here would ya?" She swayed from side to side as Serge steadied her.  
  
"You are not okay." Serge observed looking at her wound, which was now bleeding again. He picked her up and sat her on a fallen tree. He reached for another Element from his pouch and pulled out a Cure.  
  
Serge used it and Kid felt coolness wash over her and her injury closing up. Serge ran his fingers over it to see it healed alright and sensed Kid staring a him. She was blushing furiously, but trying to act natural about it.  
  
"It's the Element...made my cheeks pink, you know..." she explained quickly. Serge let his fingers linger on her side for a moment longer and seated himself on the tree.  
  
"Sure it did." He turned to look at her with his blue eyes. "I'm really glad I remembered you."  
  
Kid's blush doubled in color and she laughed nervously. "How could you EVER forget me, mate?" She asked in what she hoped as an incredulous way. Serge shrugged and leaned on his knees.  
  
"I have no idea. Schala should have known that the Masamune could give back memory. Glad she didn't though!" He smiled at her and returned his gaze to the sea.  
  
"Uh...Serge?" Kid asked hesitantly. She never was nervous about things, what was happening now? Serge looked at her once more. "Urgh...I uh...oh come here!" He flung herself at him and kissed him with all the passion that had been building up inside her for all the time she'd known him.  
  
Serge was surprised, but happy by her action. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. About time! This is the Kid I know, Serge thought, his lips still glued to Kid's.  
  
"Hey, uh, Mr. Serge?" Kid and Serge sprang apart and looked wildly around. Garret was standing there, a disgusted and very confused look on his face. "My mom was wondering if you and Mrs. Serge would like to come for dinner. She said she wanted to thank you for helping me..."  
  
"I ain't no Mrs.–"Kid began, hotly.  
  
"Sure," Serge said. Kid glared at him, but he just grinned back. Garret beckoned them to follow him. The two teenagers did both feeling differently about one another-which was a good thing.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I think this is going to be it! Maybe I'll write more in the future, but hey-It depends! ^-^ Please review after you read this! I'd appreciate it so much! Thanks everybody! 


End file.
